


An Invitation to Kill For - SPN Case Fic 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: While investigating three murders, Sam & Ruby accidentally accept an unnatural invitation. Trapped in the strange encounter, they need to navigate a supernatural soirée, and catch the killer before they become the next victims- all the while dealing with their growing romantic & sexual tension.Cocktails & Conspiracy. High society & Secret society. Dancing & Dead bodies. Formal wear & Flirtations.(Alternate Universe/Canon Divergent: This Ruby didn’t betray Sam at the end of season four and is arguably a Good!Ruby.)





	An Invitation to Kill For - SPN Case Fic 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I created this illustration for the SPN Case Fic Bang story, [An Invitation To Kill For](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11109672/chapters/24792363), by author TigerLilyNoh. It is an awesome story so please check it out! :)

  
  



End file.
